Under Your Spell
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Existence always changes , ever turning ever altering , to keep itself repeating against the prior examples of the past , but when something unexpected comes along to break the eternal cycle,then setting its axis in a different motion,what would become of its end, and how would it begin..Games are told to be fun, until someone gets hurt as rules are meant to be broken.More Inside-
1. Chapter 1

Under Your Spell

Chapter One

Love CaughtWithin A Pentacle

By Inuyashas Youkai

I Don't own the ever so sexy , and lovable Inuyasha, and probably never will so accept it already as a form of entertainment . Sit back.. Oops .. Sorry there Inuyasha..

" Damn You Stupid Girl !"

And be entertained. Oh and Sit boy ! I am so glad Kagome lend me her power over the beads today , as I look after you so you don't get into too much trouble while she's away !

"Grrr.."

Summary : Existence always changes , ever turning ever altering , to keep itself repeating against the prior examples of the past , but when something unexpected comes along to break the eternal cycle , then setting its axis in a different motion , what would become of its end, and how would it begin..Games are told to be fun, until someone gets hurt as rules are meant to be broken if one is able to pay the price of a simple mislead night of fun , and in turn making a deal with one trapped within the underworld, past the gates of hell, unknowingly. The simple drunken just became serious with higher stakes invoking outside influences, and the return of after many years later when the well had abruptly shut once the deal was made, just one day till she was expected to return, and now Inuyasha living in the present, as a disguised hanyou discovers what he hadn't known prior, and due to a revelation brought by Kagome in a voice not of her own brings light to the truth.A simple spell speaking of her true desires, accepted by a demon within the pits of hell pulls out a chance in changing fate when the spell ensnares him , and in the end gives a better outcome than fate had intended with Kagome's falling into deaths snares , alone, and him forever burning in the depths of a pit, but only if they can defeat the odds, as they altered the end by being , doing it together, rather than fighting to stay apart.

' This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh ..'

Acorn cup and ashen key,

Bid my true love come to me-

Between moonlight and firelight

Bring him over the hills to-night;

Over the meadows, over the moor,

Over the rivers, over the sea,

Over the threshold , and in at the door.

Acorn cup and ashen key,

Bring my true love cometh to me ..

Settled within a bedroom , a group of friends had snuck away for a break from the party going on downstairs , and amongst them encouraged by one of them, each one took part in what they had thought to be a rather silly party game , but as it would later be found, nothing what they had done tonight constituted any game to be played with. Sitting around a intricately drawn pentacle, the fellow classmates within the very room had taken turns speaking chantingly in front of it with seemingly poetic words drwan from their lips , led by one of the boys within the group , as it inside each syllable told of each individuals desires.

I consecrate and bless this candle

In the devine name of the godess.

Let all negativity and hindrance

Be cast forth hence from .

The room had served as a well chosen place to put out the lights in a unearthly glows, as everything had been casted dimly alit , and the ones gathered held within their drunken haze had succumed onto its soothing , lingering pull into a unknown descent. Candles strategically set upon the underlying borders within these for walls where they sat bathing in the peaceful offering , it reached out for each one then partook.

Chills and ills

Pains and banes

Do your fasting

And life everlasting

In the divine name of the godess

Who breathes life into us all

I consecrate and charge this candel

As a magickal tool for healing

Magick mend candle burn

sickness end ;good health return

The problem was, whilst the late night passed then within the realm of dawning twilight, the knowledge had become casted upon them as to where their folly had lead each one on the path set , by means of a foolishly misunderstood choice. A mistake . Only waiting for the moment to show itself , and take over , breed within the evil to which the vile aura sought , latching onto the purest intentions ,but then to spoil it as rotten like the devil himself.

Enemy enemy , turn into friend

Let all ill will come to an end

Be now silent

Let your bitter tongue be broken

Be now silent

Let no evil words be spoken

So mote it be

The chills formed , within the once comfortable room , and cascaded down the back of the ones present , the pale light flicked as a unimaginable gust tossed the candles aflame to fight to keep themselves ignite . Sounds of thunder boomed across the otherwise clear sky with scattered clouds dotting themselves across the progressing canvas thrown to nightfall.

Seven Keys and seven songs

Renew my manhood

Twice as strong

A horrid bout of screams pierced through each one , causing everyone within the room to shudder as a otherworldly snarl unheard by the likes of the living shook them to the core , taking on a new distraught fear with the relevant truth that found themselves pushing forth to the forefront of their thoughts , and with the occurances following it only further proved that something had heard their silly , but heartfelt pleads , desires. It was also certain with whatever it was that made its presence known to them , had taken a personal intent to answer the needs spoken within the room , as it had fallen into the attention of those that heard it , but unknown as to whom or what it was, it was also frighteningly undetermined what was to follow in that exchange for what was to then come to fulfill them .

Aphrodite, aphrodite,

Goddess of love

And passion almighty ,

Look down fromabove

And hear my prayer

Grant me a love

So true and so fair

With blood and fire

The magick begins

Now pangs of desire

Burn from within

Beat for me now , o mortal heart

Ache for me mow when we're apart

Dream of me in the moonlit night

Come to me when the sun shines bright

Stillness , frozen ; as time came forth to a numbing standstill with nothing to offer calm to the unknown threatening to eat them alive with the notions of what may , and now each one was ultimately forced await for the time when it was them the unknown came to find them to bestow its gifts , as it was for each one to come to the place where their actions took them , in the very end. As each one stared off into a undirected path unseeing it was soon that their eyes had flickered closed , just as the flames igniting the candles had been made no more , settling into the darkness that upon its grasp was already set to yank them under.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Under Your Spell

Chapter Two

The Threatening Unknown

By Inuyashas Youkai

_ As the dawns risen , shining its expectant beams through the brush surrounding the lush green that had sought to engulf the simple structure settling as it had for years in its place within the accepting earth of its presence. A loud sudden explosion of noise burst outward, cutting into the most thickest of silences placed upon the house lulled into a most unearthly , numbing quiet. The occupants of the place were then soon rudely awaken with the discovery of what parents returning early from their planned trip had come home to find a disobedient child doing while they were away , instead of the norm , they'd expected , and such the youth upon its up heaved arrival then scattered like rats , to ensure their escape , as to negate any of the following punishment to be befallen onto them. _

_ Walking home together as a group , each one with their own thoughts as to what had occurred once the few who had , happened to step passed the threshold of that room , and almost as much as each one wanted to forget believing it was all a bad dream, something else more sinister within themselves bred into their consciousness only to tell them that their hopes were for not. Still exhausted from the previous nightmares activities , but without the present lull of the sweet burn colliding with the mixture that included alcohol inside the most typical choices of beverage; Soda,and juice , though kept their trek at a continuous pace until each one split off separately in different directions, towards home .Waving a halfhearted goodbye , each one turned away , alone ; and carrying the heavily ill presence shivering down their spines as they passed onwards to their individual set locations. _

_ A couple blocks from the spot where they at one time , not long prior had just said their goodbyes , one out of the six finally took hold the familiar sights of home coming slowly closer within her sights. Taking each step up to reach the top of the stairs that led to the entrance of the lively shrine , being the home that she held for years , ever since she was born , and into the times that she had fell into the well towards another era outside of her own, then now the present. Reaching the top , then finger combing the tasseled strands of ink flowingly nestled against her head in many obvious , out- of – place knots , and as she headed to the front door of her house , knowingly that in a few hours , a certain dog demon , or part thereof , would be coming to bang on her window to take her back with him , thrusting back to a period within the past for a cause not her own . _

_ Slipping into her room without a hitch then fell unceremoniously on top of her bed , noisily ; releasing the breath she held the entire time in fear of being caught with the little white lie that fell from her lips with a sigh , and then forced her eyes closed , shutting out the light , but as soon as she had Kagome found herself for a time locked away within the longing dark. Quickly the effects from the night previously ending hours ago had infiltrated her soul , and the images replaying themselves in a repetative loop, proudly displaying their unknown mistake , then how everything went so wrong from there just as abruptly. _

_ On the other side of the well a rather stiff form dressed in red , lingered within the trees , strategically scanning everything in the distance without prejudice , as the outwards glare that formed on his features shown as such. It was odd, somehow the hanyou perched on his chosen branch had felt his muscles tighten on its own accord , and the unexplainable shivers to without thought or reason to course down his spine violently. It was a dis likable feeling , to feel so vulnerable somehow , and not know the reasons why , but the only thing that could be offered to tell of the answers he sought within his brain , was that for some unknown fact , something had happened ,as the ill vibes that rushed into his being told him , it wasn't a good occurrence either. _

_ Although , ever since he had awoken hours ago , shaken with a undetermined fear threatening to consume him , Inuyasha had accepted unhappily from the time it had torn him away from a much needed break to recover without the wench's interference in babying him , even though unbeknownst to her he had liked it to a point , but not with the growing closeness of another certain time coming near. With almost all of the shards collected between them , and the opposing side , being Naraku , as the end was seemingly coming near , the hanyou was keeping her at a distance for him to continue with current state of mind that was needed for him to follow through with what was only to come. Things , as they knew it would soon change , in the end it would be a unwanted goodbye between his companions , and to make things easier for them to release him , to be remembered in their fondest memories, it would be him that would actually leave them behind, letting her go. _

_ Alas , now .. The outcome would still be the same , but for some preposterous notion forming in his brain , the hanyou somehow knew that something , somehow was no longer the same, and in it that very something would either come to destroy them all , preventing his only perceived end to pass , or take that very option from his thoughts , as the evil feelings that presently threatened to consume him in such a short time told him that something was forever changed , something that would alter each path set for them once the very thing battled for so long was over. Though , adding to that was the abrupt fall from the tree , caused by a significant familar pull , one that was caused from a erratically unstable sit command it seemed from afar , being that she was nowhere near him in this time frame , but as he had firmly placed himself back upon his feet , Inuyasha found himself within the scattered pieces of its whole , remained. _

_ At this , seeing the very proof laying discarded on the forest floor , the beads thrown haphazardly next to a tattered string once holding it with the power at one time laced in them , now but a memory , as the cord was wrapped around his fingertips, and feeling nothing at all claiming that it ever was , a name then whispered within his head reminding him of the connection he'd just somehow lost without it. _

_Kagome..._

_ As the loss took him by surprise , Inuyasha then took it upon himself to rush towards the well , carrying all the torn pieces within the pocket of his haori , in hopes to be able to still be able to cross over onto the other side , now that it seemed however that with the fact explaining the vile presence surrounding him , the hanyou at least now found it within himself , as to whom the unknown had come across first.. But , as it was discovered like the beads of subjugation were abruptly torn from his neck , connecting them through a bond formed so long ago, the well had for the moment shut him out. _

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Under Your Spell

Chapter Three

The Untimely Split

By Inuyashas Youkai

Morning had risen dully , and a heavy mist settled upon the brilliant expanse greeting upon the orbs blazing down the rays of sunlight , instead a presence was born anew within the greyed skies , carrying a bluish hue throughout it's circular shape , as it proudly displayed its deceit with the appearance of its arrival drenched in crimson. Unsettling was it to see in either spans of time, for eyes whose taken upon it in its glory , for it to be found that finding such was not the remnants of a dream , but a vile sought reality. Twin orbs mirroring the snuffed out blaze from within the masked haze within the currently unseen clouds , a demon awakened to reign once again , and stolen of its kind from the half ling up to this point containing it , but what had it almost snarling was its discovery not long after rousing from a never ending forced slumber that something was missing. Although for what it was , the beast reborn haven't a clue , but knew that it was , and because it was lost , the ferocious dog demon was pissed, but even more perturbed that from its recollections it evaded him from the discovery of what it was.

Brown eyes flickered upon, revealing its lingering mark as they became apparently watching upon the deceivingly hidden , awaiting for it to be found , but as she rose to start the routine of a normal day , and passing the mirror on the way, Kagome soon found that the possibility of it happening , was impossible, though somehow that she already knew. Removing the reflection presently clashing with hers at the moment , then turning away as she then grabbed a change of clothes , and a towel on her way towards the bathroom to take a shower. Letting the course burn take hold , as the steaming water hit full force upon her , reddening her flesh while it continued to fall upon her like the unrelenting cascading decent of a spring rain , only it was one made of heat as it allowed her body to lean against the tiled wall of the shower stall , and closing her eyes away from the nightmare , one being that at the present time , Kagome knew she couldn't escape from for comfort.

Sniffing out the stale scent that claimed to the whereabouts of the unknown possession , missing from the immediate area of where he currently stood. His clawed appendages , still dripping with blood at his knuckles , and fingertips , as it was when he first came too, had come with his knowledge of being within a stone well unknowingly as to why , but nevertheless while standing directly outside of its constricting manner , the thing had somehow made his skin temporary torn , with his numerous blunt sharpness upon each finger dulled. Carelessly searching the trail of the thing the beast was seeking to end his nagging curiosity of what could be so important for him to find, and while doing so quite a few trees , as well as innocent passersby with the nature of unfortunate wildlife had thus became a causality to his object that was sought.

Finding itself upon what seemed to be a village going about their business , while it watched from the still standing tree overlooking it . Yet it was clear that the object hadn't been here as of late , but was found to be known at one time it had , as the old scent was fading still , and while being able to smell it so close to him , without its presence to be felt or seen seemed to frustrate the beast more, further leading him to his already set descent to madness for reasons unknown. Deep inside him , it was felt that whatever it was , was important to him for some ungodly reason , but as much as it would love to walk away to leave it behind to go elsewhere , it was a mute point because something inside him stated otherwise , at least not until it knew it was still safe, and for sometime now it seemed that because it had been away from awhile , known by his gained knowledge , the safety of his missing possession was unfounded. To find it , was made fact to be some sort of necessity , but it wasn't known as to what or why to the demon itself , just that it had to be found to prevent a certain disaster.

Stepping out of the shower , pruned ; Kagome had then sought the coolness of her clean clothes on her form before settling on finding something to eat , and then head back to the feudal era , as it was planned today being the end of her three day break from the endless search for jewel shards. Choosing to make some ramen quickly , and be ready to head back prior to having a certain half demon come back to drag her back , seeing as she'd rather surprise him with her early return since he'd let her go without so much of a complaint to begin with. A short time later , the yellow overfilled backpack was stuffed to the brim till it was almost unable to be closed , and then placed onto her back , resting with its straps centered on her shoulders.

Although prior to Kagome's hands opening the sliding door fully , as they had only just grasped upon the handle to pull to about halfway, then a quickly approaching blur had collided with her form , catapulting backwards with the unknown forced that now weighed heavily upon her , the sound of the known entrance to the shrine house closing soon followed. Breathing deeply to draw the air back within her lungs painfully, as a whisper fell upon her ears , while two arms then pulled it tightly against the present weight thrown heedlessly upon her , and the only word that her muddled brain caught from the crash of the hit was a familiar , but seemingly older , wiser tone that had her curious , though soon all was then forgotten , when succumbing once again to the dark.

" Kagome.."

TBC...


End file.
